


i'm not dying for you

by melancholycandies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Liam, Gay Messes, M/M, Thiam, and theo being a sassy little shit, built-up tension, deserved better, post hospital battle, precious babies, so liam being liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholycandies/pseuds/melancholycandies
Summary: Liam is trying to figure out when and how his feelings towards Theo had changed - and is having a crisis.OrWhat should've happened after the final hospital battle.





	i'm not dying for you

=====

Liam felt the beating in his chest pause momentarily as he heard footsteps approaching the front doors of the hospital, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Resuming to its job, his heart picked up the pace when he distinguished the sound of these footsteps compared to all the others. He heard the another set of heartbeats slowly approach him. Whether from Beacon Hills High or the hospital, he could easily pick up Theo’s heartbeat.

He continued to face forward, not daring to look over his shoulder. Fighting with Theo in battle was one thing, he could excuse the rapid heartrate for anger. Standing alone with him, outside the hospital, the recent events still replaying in his head, he had no excuse for. How was Liam supposed to deal with the fact that he had completely lied to Theo in the elevator? How was he supposed to deal with the fact that he would rather use Kira’s blade on himself instead of the other boy if it came to it?

How did it even come to it?

Anxiously, Liam nibbled on his fingernail, attempting to allow everything to fully sink and settle in. He watched how inky lines travelled upwards from the blood covered hunter to Theo after the latter’s arm was gripped tighter, how the hunter let out a sigh of relief and replied with a shaky no after Theo questioned him about whether the pain was still there and how this Theo really was different to the Theo who was sent to hell. Liam felt his chest constrict when he watched the scene in front of him; he wanted to take Theo’s pain away. All of his pain away.

“We did it,” the usual smug tone seemed to have returned to Theo.

“Yeah we did. I can’t believe it,” Liam whispered with disbelief.

“We make a pretty good team, you and I.” Liam felt Theo’s shoulder subtly brush his as they stood next to each other.

“Surprisingly, we do.” With this, Liam looked up.

Theo was already peering at the teenage boy next to him. Liam felt it again. He felt the pace of his heart continuously increase as their eyes’ focused on each other. For a brief moment, the beta’s eyes flickered the other boy’s lips, quickly returning their gaze to the playful pastel blues that often clouded with mischief. They were now mellow with a mixture of uncertainty and a sparkle of hope. Without realizing, the two boys had somehow managed to face each other and inched closer than they were used to. Liam was sharing Theo’s air now. Or maybe Theo was sharing Liam’s air. Either way, his head began feel slightly fuzzy and all he knew was that he wanted to know what Theo’s lips would feel like. Especially on his.

“I lied to you!” Was the next thing that flew out of Liam’s mouth; the frightened boy staggering back.

Theo’s eyebrows drew close together for a second until he let out a warm-hearted chuckle, that sent tiny shivers down Liam’s back. The beta could still barely breath, despite the longer distance that was now in place.

“I never realised that this was confession time,” he replied with his signature smirk.

“I just thought I’d tell you.” Liam let out a weak smile and looked down at his grubby shoes.

“What did you lie about then?”

“W-What?” Liam sputtered as his head shot up to look at the chimera.

“If you are going to confess something, you might as well tell me what it is that you lied about.” Theo’s eyes continued to search the other’s for a possible hint.

“Ah, you see, I lied in the elevator…,” Liam trailed off, praying that the other boy would drop the subject.

“Go on,” Theo prompted the curly haired beta to finish the sentence.

“Well, when we were in the elevator…,” Liam desperately tried not to let himself reek of anxiety.

“Yes Liam, I’m quite aware that we were both in the elevator when you supposedly lied to me,” Theo rolled his eyes at the vague answers he received.

“It was right before we both decided to fight together…,” the beta internally squirmed at the thought of telling Theo what he really meant.

It was either that or Liam’s self-control completely disappear if he spent another second staring into the chimera’s eyes. He was running out of options.

“Care to elaborate further?” The sass from the taller boy pushed the confession out of Liam’s mouth.

“When I told you that I wouldn’t die for you!” The teenage beta blurted before twisting away from the chimera.

“What do you mean?” Theo’s voice, now a lot softer.

“After tonight, I realised that what I said in the elevator was a lie. I would’ve died for you, Theo.” Liam let out a trembling breath after the last few words were spoken.

He felt a warm hand lightly touch his shoulder, pulling him to face the chimera. Theo’s expression, kind and gentle, searched the fidgety boy’s face before landing their gaze on his plump lips.

“I would’ve died for you too Liam,” the chimera’s eyes flitted back to the beta’s eyes.

Heart thudding at a rate that has Liam convinced it’ll run out of his chest, he continued to stare at Theo. Except this time, his thoughts were such a mess that he thought what Theo said was just another figment of his wild imagination. The chimera acknowledged the confusion plastered on the bewildered boy’s face and gave him a shy smile.

“Since this is confession time, you should know that you’re not the only one who lied.” Theo’s gaze flickered to the shorter boy’s lips, again.

“But you said it first. That’s why I said it,” Liam’s voice growing stronger with every word.

“There’s a reason why I said it.” The beta’s puzzlement grew larger with every sentence.

“What was it?” He was almost scared to ask; this felt more than just a confession for a simple cover-up.

It felt as if they were wrenching their hearts out of their guarded chests and placing it into the other person’s hands – willingly. Theo took his time to reply, conflicted eyes flickering between Liam’s tempting lips and the curly haired boy’s eyes, as if he were fighting an inner battle with himself – a more intensive one compared to the one they physically fought together. Liam was lost, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in this complex boy’s brain. Both boys appeared to be searching for answers they couldn’t find in the other person, yet they knew that the answer would remain undiscovered if nothing were to be done.

“I-I didn’t know how else to say what I wanted to say.” The chimera mumbled, almost inaudible, but Liam caught it.

He was struck by how the usual bad boy demeanour was gradually crumbling and how the boy, who always knew what to say, now struggled to put together a coherent sentence. Liam felt himself become restless, the looks coming from the taller boy were not making it any easier.

“What did you want to say then?” Liam dared himself to speak; this was further than either of them intended to go.

“This.” In a second, Theo’s lips were on Liam’s, and it felt so fucking good.

No amount of adrenaline or heightened emotions during the super moon could ever compare to the euphoria that the beta experienced in this moment. The chimera placed one hand on the back of Liam’s neck, the other pulled the shorter boy closer and closer. Grappling to become united, Liam tugged Theo toward him whilst using his other hand to pull the chimera’s face into his. Theo began gentle, not wanting to injure the boy but Liam was sick and tired of being tender, especially with Theo.

The built-up tension had seemed to unravel, leaving these two boys grasping and pulling the other as close as possible. With Liam’s back now pressed up against the wall and his hands buried in Theo’s hair, he never knew that emotions like these existed were even possible to feel. Theo had become the essential source of existence; kissing him made Liam wonder how he had managed to even breathe without him prior to this. How did Liam ever think he could live without Theo?

Theo seemed to know exactly which spots made the beta squirm with delight. Teasingly sucking and kissing, making sure to smother all the exposed skin on Liam’s neck with pleasure. Unsynchronised moans erupted from both boys as they continued to move together rhythmically. Liam’s hands roamed from the chimera’s thick brown locks to his beautifully sculpted stomach and repeated the actions when he heard the result. He never knew that he could be so turned on by the sound of groans from another boy’s mouth but when Theo made them, it instantly became something he craved to hear. Theo pulled away, giving the breathless boys a chance to inhale.

“I’m not dying for you.” Theo chuckled light-heartedly, caressing the pouty boy’s jaw.

All Liam could do was nod, eyes still closed. The only thing he knew in this moment was Theo’s name and his lips. Nothing else seemed to remain in his brain. His eyes fluttered open, staring at the chimera’s lips.

“I’m not dying for you either.” Liam dreamily whispered, as if he were permanently under Theo’s trance.

“But I am willing to do this again.” Liam placed his hands on either side of the chimera’s jaw, pulling him in.

Their awaiting lips met again, savouring how the other tasted.

=====

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was given birth to, after I finished season 6B, two months ago. All my favs deserved better than the ending they received - especially my babies Theo and Liam. Teen Wolf did them so damn dirty and I'm still salty over it. 
> 
> I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated - constructive critisism is also welcomed :)


End file.
